In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a kit that may be mounted or incorporated with a chair for use in the conduct of medical diagnostic tests in a diagnostic system wherein the subject may be remotely located from a control center.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,649, incorporated herewith by reference, discloses various techniques for interactive patient monitoring from a central station, (e.g., a clinic) of patients located at a remote site, (e.g., their home). The diagnostic techniques disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,649 rely, at least in part, upon utilization of apparatus, such as a diagnostic chair incorporating various sensor apparatus to facilitate the conduct of diagnostic measurements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,649 discloses a chair which includes sensors for measuring patient temperature, blood pressure and the like, and for transmitting such data via alternative transmission means to a central station for analysis and diagnosis.
The diagnostic session involving a patient in a remote location chair may be interactive. That is, the health care professional at the central station and the patient at the remote site are in real time, two-way audio and video communication and diagnostic data sensed at the remote location is simultaneously provided in real time to the central station. Such communication enhances the validity and the scope of the diagnostic tests being conducted.
The diagnostic information is analyzed by personnel at the central station. This provides a convenient and low cost manner in which to monitor patient condition without requiring the patient to physically travel to a diagnostic clinic or hospital. This technique and the associated apparatus also enable the health practitioner to direct the patient through test protocols and to diversify or revise the test protocols as necessary during the interactive session.
The use of apparatus of this type disclosed, and, in particular, a chair and various other ancillary equipment have become the topic of continued research and development in order to provide apparatus which senses the diagnostic parameters necessary to provide immediate and appropriate patient health care or monitoring in an inexpensive, yet highly reliable manner. Such continued research and development has led to the discovery of the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,987 issued Dec. 21, 2004 for a Chair and Ancillary Apparatus with Medical Diagnostic features in a Remote Health Monitoring System and also provides for the combination of such apparatus in an interactive diagnostic system U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,937 is incorporated herewith by reference.
The cost and care of a chair and associated apparatus may inhibit the practical adoption of the technology taught in the aforesaid references. Thus, there has developed a need to develop more usable, cost effective systems for remote monitoring of diagnostic health parameters or information.